


Ghost Woman

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Killing Joke back story, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: The Joker has dreams of memories from a life he isn't all too sure that he really lived.





	

There was a dream of a memory of a woman with flowing brown hair, she wore long white dresses that stretched over her pregnant belly. A cheap, but nice gold band adorned her ring finger, a ring he spent a whole year saving up to buy, because the second he had met this woman he knew that one day he was going to marry her. Something about him made her happy, maybe it was the way he stuttered when he got too nervous or the way his clothes hung off of him because he was too skinny and his clothes were too big. 

The first time he saw her cry he promised himself she would never cry again, not because of him. He’d work to make her happy, to make her laugh, even if she was laughing at him so long as she was laughing. 

At night this woman would hold him in her arms, she would pet her fingers through his messy brown hair and tell him it would all be alright. She believed in him, she knew he was a great comedian, and that he just needed to believe in himself more. She promised they would get out of this apartment, because she knew what a great man he really was.

He promised that he would give her anything and everything, because she was worth it. Every night they would lay in bed making promises to one another. He covered her body with kisses and caressed her soft skin, he told her with her was where he wanted to be forever. She promised him that they would be this way forever, just them, and their child.

He made a promise to men who could kill him, because if he helped them then he’d get enough money to get him and his family out of this horrible place. Before he left home that night he held her in his arms and kissed her, he told her that he loved her madly and he would see her later that night.

As he sat in a bar with evil men who could kill him if they felt they couldn’t trust him he was approached by three cops. The cops asked to talk to him outside, there was something they needed to ask him about. He feared they knew about the evil men and his plan to help them rob a building. He felt panicked and anxious as the cops asked if he was indeed the man they were looking for, but they didn’t know about his plans with the evil men inside.

No instead they asked about her, they asked about his wife. He confirmed that the woman of question was indeed his wife, the love of his life. That was then they gave him the news she and his unborn child were dead, an accident, an explosion had taken place. A one in a million chance sort of a thing, they told him once he was ready to come to the hospital to straighten things out. They wanted to be sure this was his wife, he needed to confirm her identity then say what he planned to do with her. 

He stopped caring about the evil men with their guns and their heist plan, he didn’t even care that he was now being forced to help them with their robbery, he almost hoped they would just take him out back and shoot him in the head. 

Down at the morgue a woman gently pulled a sheet down exposing the face of a woman. He felt his heart breaking as he stared down at the body on the metal table, the body was mangled and the skin was horribly burned in places. He reached out with a shaky hand and touched her singed hair that once was a luscious brown, but now was turned to charcoal black. Her eyes that were once full of light and love for him stared up blankly and glazed over with death.

“J-Jeannie?” He found himself asking, his voice was a frightened little whisper.

He clasped a hand over his mouth as a choked sob escaped him. 

Her mangled body and her broken promises haunted him, they haunted his memories that became twisted and fried with chemical baths and electroshock therapy.

 

Joker woke with a start, he woke up gasping and coughing. He felt a panic wash over him when he woke up in his large home, in his large bed, and there was the body of a woman lying next to him. He reached out with a shaking hand to touch her bare shoulder.

“Je-Harley”

He didn’t understand the panic; he didn’t understand why the name Jeannie was on the tip of his tongue threatening to spill out instead of the name of his girlfriend. He didn’t understand why he could smell the ghost of burning flesh in the air or why he was so sweaty and shaky. He was relieved when she groaned and shrugged her shoulder, she turned herself over so that she could face her lover. Normally she would be annoyed or confused as to why he was shaking her awake so late, but when she saw the look of fear clouding his bright blue eyes she was worried.

“Puddin’ what’s wrong?”

Joker laughed, he placed a hand against her warm cheek comforting himself with the knowledge that she was very much alive. She was very much here and she was very much his. 

He leaned in kissing her passionately, without question she kissed him back. He tangled his fingers in her blond hair pulling slightly causing her to moan.

“You’re mine” He muttered against her pale skin.

“Of course I am”

He kissed down her neck leaving red lipstick stains, his hands roamed over the shape of her body as his lips worshiped every inch he could possibly reach. He needed to mark her, mark her with his lipstick, with bruises from where his fingers pressed hard against her hips as he held her down against the bed. He needed to see her and know she was real, that she was flesh and blood. She moaned and she begged for him, he found himself purring and biting her soft skin with metallic teeth. She was so lively and responsive, she screamed his name when he began flicking his tongue back and forth against her clit. He sucked and licked it as he slid two fingers into her soaking wet entrance. She moaned and she writhed on the bed, she declared her love for him, and he convinced himself that he woman from his nightmares never existed in the first place.

This woman writhing beneath him was the first and only woman he had ever fallen for, that he would give the world for. 

He moved back up her body kissing and licking until he reached her lips and kissed her roughly. Harley wrapped her legs around the middle of his back pulling him against her, she gasped when he pushed himself inside of her. Her nails clawed at his pale tattooed back, her teeth bit into the side of his neck. He pulled hard on her hair making her moan. She looked up at him like he was some divine demonic God, the way she looked at him got him drunk on a feeling of power and control. He placed a hand on her throat squeezing lightly, he squeezed harder when she demanded him to. When she begged him to fuck her more roughly he quite happily complied. 

Joker reached down between them, he rubbed her clit urging her closer to climax, she tightened her legs around him holding him firmly against her. His thrusts became deep and shallow as he continued to pump into her.

“Cum for daddy Harley” He whispered to her, his voice thick and oddly sweet.

She tossed her head back against the bed moaning and screaming his name over and over again like his name was a prayer. She came around him, his thrusts quickened as he felt her body tighten around his cock. He buried his face against the crook of her neck whispering her name as he came inside of her.

He slowly pulled out and laid against her side, he placed a hand against her lower stomach trailing his painted nails against her skin. He traced the letters of her “Lucky You” tattoo and smiled to himself when he remembered the night she had gotten it done.

Harley kissed the top of his head, she kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him.

“I love you Mr. J” 

He didn’t give a response and that was okay with her. Sometimes he would tell her that he loved her, but it only happened in extreme cases. This wasn’t an extreme case, but she knew that something was eating away at his brain making him a wreck. 

His mind wandered to his nightmare, to his dream of a memory from a long ago life. A life that might not have even happened in the first place, but it felt so real. The cheap apartment, his cheap clothes, and the woman with the flowing brown hair and loving eyes. She had felt so real in his arms, and they were to have a child together.

Yet her mangled corpse was a long ago memory, she wasn’t real at least not anymore. Harley was here and she was warm and filled with life, she wasn’t going to disappear when the lights came on like the ghost woman from his dreams did. She wasn’t going to break her promises by going and dying like Jeannie did.


End file.
